1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting with a port of a miniature monitor.
2. The Related Art
An electrical connector for connecting with a port of a miniature monitor generally includes an insulating housing, a shielding shell mounted around the insulating housing and a terminal pack received in the insulating housing. In general, a shielding shell is made up of two or more shells by means of laser welding. However, the manufacturing procedure of the shielding shell described above is complex and the manufacturing cost thereof is high.